


Reheharsal

by alexisriversong



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Mattex (implied), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt offers to help Alex rehearsing for the next day when they had to film the kissing scene for "The wedding of River Song"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reheharsal

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut fanfic (still i do hot roles all the time)  
> I'm not English so forgive me if I do some mistake while writing please

Alex was worried for the next day filming. Since she had met Matt and she had become River Song she had never had problems playing her character. It was so easy to be flirty and to stay in character with him. Maybe it was because he was a really good actor and he was perfect to play the Doctor. When she looked at him she could not think at him as a man at the beginning. He was so childish and he was always joking with that face of him that remembered her that he was just on his twenties. At least that was what she thought until the first kiss scene they had to film. 

She closed her eyes at the memory. She had grabbed him and kissed him on his lips and he automatically answered the kiss, well, of course, that was what he had to do... it was written in the script, but she pushed her tongue in his mouth automatically without thinking about what she was doing and he reacted in surprise he had no idea where to put his hands and when they separated and he said his lines the tone on his voice was the right one but she didn't know if it was because of his acting abilities or because of her kiss. They had to film that scene only once. It was perfectly natural. 

She tought at how she had felt since then. Whenever he was close to her she couldn't help herself and begun to notice how handsome he was. She passed hours staring at his hair, at the curve of his neck, at his shoulders, at his lips when he was talking, at his ass... what a beautiful ass he had. She bit her lower lip toughtfully. He made her hot and she had to kiss him the day after. They were filming the kissing scene for "The wedding of River Song" episode and she was a bit tense. She feared that she could jump on him if he kissed her the way he had to and she didn't want that to happen. He was her friend and she had no intention of ruining everything with him. 

Alex was lost in her toughts when Matt arrived and hugged her from behind whispering in her ear:

"Ready for tomorrow Kingston?" 

She jumped surprised. Only hearing his voice had made her wet. She turned and punched his arm.

"You scared me! Stupid Matt!" 

He giggled and rubbed his arm where she had punched him.

"Sorry Kingston, really sorry... It was not my intention. What where you thinking about that was so interesting? You really were lost in your toughts before"

She smiled at him. She couldn't say that she was thinking about jumping on him so she just looked away and waved her hand nonchalantly like it was not important at all. She observed his beautiful eyes. She could see that he wasn't satisfied with her answer.

"Just a bit worried for tomorrow... I don't think I remember all the words of my speech"

He smiled at her like she had said something fantastic and funny. 

"You will be great Alex... you always are" He said grinning but seeing her rolling her eyes he looked at her suddently serious "Come to my flat after this so we can rehearse toghether and we will be fantastic tomorrow" She giggled a bit worried but before she could refuse he pressed his finger on her mouth to shut her. "I don't accept a NO for an answer" 

She nodded after a bit. She was confused by his touch on her lips and just imagined to suck them and to suck something else of him... she stopped her toughts and looked at him again smiling a bit.

"Thank you sweetie" She winked at him "See you later" 

********

After filming she went to his house. He had left earlier and was now waiting for her. He must have seen her arrive or he must have been in front of the door waiting for her because he opened the door when she hadn't even knocked. He welcome her with a smile and she got in. She looked around. It wasn't the first time that she was in his home but it was the first time that they were there alone. She turned to face him. 

"Shall we begin to try our parts?" She asked to him trying to sound calm and like she always was. He smiled to her.

"Better if you take off your coat before we begin tough or you will be hot soon" He had that flirty and joking tone of voice that made her crazy. She nodded and took off her coat. He putted it on an hanger that was on the entrance. Then he headed to the kitchen hearing the hiss of a kettle. "I am making tea... Want some?" 

She nodded smiling at him. It was exactly what she needed.

"Milk and no sugar for me thanks" He nodded and disappeared in the kitchen then reappeared with two cups of tea in his hands. 

"Hope its ok" He gave her a cup and begun to drink his. She tasted her tea and smiled.

"It's perfect... exactly what I needed to calm down" He nodded then they begun to rehearse. They suddently where River and The Doctor and she forgot all about the rest.

"I've been sending out a message. A distress call. Outside the bubble of our time. The universe is still turning and I've sent a message everywhere. To the future and the past, the beginning and the end of everything. "The Doctor is dying. Please, please help."

"River! River! This is ridiculous! That would mean nothing to anyone. It's insane. Worse, it's stupid! You embarrass me." They just didn't say anything when it was Amy's turn to talk and passed to the next line. She noticed he was closer to her than before.

"Those reports of the sun spots and the solar flares. They're wrong. They're aren't any. It's not the sun. It's you. The sky is full of a million million voices, saying, "Yes of course. We'll help." You've touched so many lives, saved so many people. Did you think when your time came you'd really have to do more than just ask? You've decided that the universe is better off without you. But the universe doesn't agree." She said, her voice was shaking. He didn't have to come that close yet they weren't supposed to touch until the kiss.

"River, no one can help me. A fixed point has been altered. Time is disintegrating." He was now very close to her. She gulped.

"I can't let you die..." It was almost a whisper between her lips.

"But I have to die!" He said that looking at her eyes. He was really good.

"Shut up! I can't let you die without knowing you are loved. By so many and so much. And by no one more than me." She said to him trembling with desire wanting to jump on him.

"River, you and I, we know what this means. We are ground zero of an explosion that will engulf all reality. Billions and billions will suffer and die."

"I'll suffer if I have to kill you." She gulped thinking about having to kill him for real she would really suffer if she had to. Her eyes looked at his face and stopped on his eyes and lips.

"More than everything living thing in the universe?!" She looked at him and she couldn't control herself anymore. He was so close to her and she was already wet and she had desired him for so many time. She pushed him down on the couch, her lips crushing on his and her hands on his shirt untying the buttons and tooking it off then she kissed him again.

"Yes." She whispered on his lips without waiting for him to say anything. He was strong enough to knock her out but he was a man he would never refuse sex. She tought about this while unbuttoning his trousers and pushing them down leaving him in his underwear. He was shocked. He had no idea of whet to do and he just kept kissing her. Their tongues flicking in each other mouth kissing passionately. He finally decided what to do with his hands and grabbed her top and took it of, then he took her jeans off caressing her ass while he did. She could clearly feel his erection on her thigh and she took off his pants looking at every inch of his body memorizing it. She grabbed his already hard cock and begun to suck on it. She licked him closing her eyes. He groaned with pleasure at her experienced tongue and begun to move his hips fucking her throat.

"Oh fuck, Alex, so good" He kept his eyes closed and pushed her head on him holding her with his hands on her beautiful curly hair. He could feel it under his fingers. He had desired her for so long. "Turn" He managed to say. She stopped and looked at him without understanding. "Took off your underwear and put your pussy on my mouth so I can lick you too" She smiled naughty. A 69 uh? She was really turned on by that part of Matt that she didn't know. She did as he had said and continued sucking him. When he begun to lick her pussy she closed her eyes almost screaming in pleasure. It was hard not to come immediately. She had been mistaken, he was not a child at all and the cock that she had in her mouth confirmed that pretty well. 

He was hard and she was so damn good that he was doing a great effort not to come in her mouth. He had dreamed about doing those things with her since the first time they had met and wanted to fuck her properly now that he could. He licked her pussy sucking on her clit and licking her entrance. She had an amazing taste, he loved it. He closed his eyes shut tasting her and pushing his tongue deeper inside her. He noticed he was bucking in her mouth instinctively and that she was moaning with pleasure on his cock while licking and sucking him. 

After a bit she had to stop to breath. She was panting. He stopped too and she immediatly felt that she was still wanting him but not that way. She suddently turned to face him and sat on his belly. 

He looked at her, she was so fucking beautiful sat on him, her tits where so perfect he couldn't stop himself and moved a hand so he could cup them. She moaned surprised by his move but he could feel her cum on his belly. She was completely wet and his erection was hurting and harder than ever. He had never felt that he wanted someone that much as he wanted her in that moment. "Please, Alex... I can't... anymore" 

She smiled and letted herself slide on his cock feeling it penetrating her, just that movement united to him playing with her nipples almost made her cum. 

He looked at her with whide eyes. She hadn't ever used a condom, she just had sitted on him and he could feel that all his lenght was inside her and it felt so good. He had never felt like that before with anyone of his girlfriends. He closed his eyes and a loud groan come of his lips. They both were panting eavily. He grabbed her hips and her head and made her lean on him so he could kiss her deeply.

She trusted on him forcefully and fast with her hips while kissing him hard. He was moving his hips up into her he moved his mouth so he could kiss her neck and then suck on her nipples. She moaned with pleasure. He pinched her other nipple with two fingers and bgun to rub her clit while she trusted on him faster. They were both close to coming but he couldn't he was worried because he had no condom on. 

"Alex! Alex stop please or I will come inside you I don't think I can hold for more time you are so fucking good at this" 

She smiled but she didn't stop. "Don't you dare to stop, come inside me... I don't care I just want you, come now!" She trusted a few more times feeling his cock hit her g-spot and his hand rubbing her clit. She was driving her crazy with his teasing. He nodded and sucked her nipple again moving his hips at his pace and moaning. He heard her scream and her walls begun to clench around his cock. He continued to buck up into her and released inside her tight pussy with a loud groan. He felt her fall on his chest and he hugged her pulling out.

They were both panting eavily. She hugged him. It was so good. She closed her eyes feeling his heart beating fast along with her own. Then she realized what she had done. She had had sex with Matt Smith. He was her co-star and he was twenty years younger than her. What had she been thinking. She got up and begun to grab her clothes. "sorry, sorry Matt we shouldn't had done this... I am so sorry to have forced you to this..." 

He looked at her confused. She was looking for her clothes on the floor and she was so damn sexy kneeling like that but it was no good. He realised what she had said and got up in a second then kneeled in front of her and grabbed her shoulders forcing her to look at his eyes. "What the hell are you saying about forcing me into this? I am the one who wanted to have you all" She couldn't belive what she was hearing. He forced her to look at him again when she tried to look down. "Don't try to escape Alex Kingston. You wanted me and I have been wanting you since the first time I saw you. And I don't mean in Doctor Who but the first time I've watched one of your movies. When I met you on set you were not as I had expected" She looked down and tried to talk but he forced her to look at him again and pressed his finger on her lips. "Let me finish... When I met you you was better than I had imagined and talk to you was so easy and you were so beautiful and you were fantastic and not only on set. I couldn't stop to look at you and I couldn't stop to think about you and to want you since you kissed me like that..." He blushed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Alex, I love you and I left Daisy because I couldn't think at her the same way I think about you and I haven't been with a woman for a lot of time since I left her. I only want you Alex. I love you with all my heart... And I know you think about me as a baby but I am really not" She looked at him with her mouth open. "Please say something now" He passed his hand on his hair looking at her expectantly hoping he had not exagerated. 

She was stunned by his revelation and looked at him then she looked at her hands not knowing anything anymore. He observed him, his body, his eyes, his lips... And she just kissed him on his lips slowly without the passion that she had before. It was a tender kiss, a kiss of love. She smiled at him and whispered in his ear. "Oh fuck, Matt I love you too and I don't think you are a baby, I just want you to be mine and only mine" She caressed his face. "I can't believe you love me too I am so happy now" 

She smiled like she had never done before in front of him and he trembled then he got up and took her to his bed room. "Wanna stay the night?" He looked at his bed and then at her again. "Wanna stay forever?" He asked in a whisper. He didn't think she would answer like she did. 

She hugged him pressing him close to her body kissed him sweetly. "Yes, I'll stay here forever if you want me to"

He smiled and pushed her on his bed happy as ever they both laughed when he tripped and falled on the bed near her and they kissed and they had sex all night. 

******

The morning later Alex woke up in his bed and looked at the time. She jumped from the bed and woke Matt up. "We are late for job!" He woke up and they had a quick shower toghether before going. Nothing romantic. They were in a hurry but they kissed for a while and cleaned each other bodies still sticky with cum from the night before. They got dressed and runned to the door. They arrived at the BBC studios an hour late. 

Moffat was really angry with them but after souting to them for five minutes they begun to film. They had to try the scene only once. It was perfect, the scene was done for them and the love between the couple was evident to everyone. 

After the filming they were holding hands and talking to each other when Karen arrived from behind them. "You two had sex yesterday" She said. They blushed and looked at her. "You should have changed clothes Alex and you shouldn't hold hands like this on set if you don't want people to know" Then she left them. 

**** 

The day after, the news of their relationship were everywhere but they didn't care because they were in love and nothing could stop them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ^_^ i hope you enjoyed the story 
> 
> please if you leave a comment try not to be rude i will get better whit experience


End file.
